A Ninja's Bewitching Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never really knew where he came from, but what happens when a stranger pop up out of nowhere, claiming to be his grandpa, from his mother's side, while telling Naruto that he'll take him to someone, who'll teach him better, since he was raised by mortals, who wants to be mortal herself, will Naruto be taught by Samantha when her mother calls. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Thinking about it, it's surprising there aren't more of these Crossovers, I mean, there are loads of Naruto having magic and everything, but not of Naruto/Bewitched.**

 **What if Naruto's grandfather was a Warlock, while he was travelling Kushina at a young age was left in Uzushio with friends who didn't know about their magic.**

 **The problem was Uzushio got attacked by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri, Kushina, trying to focus on her magic to escape, she ended up getting hit on the head by a stray rock while she was running, giving her amnesia, with the only thing she could remember was her first name was Kushina, where she ran into a Konoha-nin who took her to Konoha, thinking she was a Uzumaki because of her red hair.**

 **Without even knowing about the attack, her father didn't arrive to get her until the agreed upon time, during which, Kushina** **became Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, and because of that he couldn't even sense her using his magic, because the seal not only locked the fox away but her magic too.**

 **Years later, during the mission to Wave, on the uncompleted bridge, an angry Naruto, using some of the fox's chakra, never realised because of that, his magic, on his mother's side became unlocked, of course no-one realised this even after the bridge was completed, until the team came across Kushina's father, where thanks to Naruto unlocking his magic, the old man's magic locked in on Naruto's magic, making him realise that Naruto was his grandson.**

 **Though once he asked Naruto where his mother was, as well as saying her name, making Kakashi realise that this man could possibly be Kushina's father, meaning that he possibly was Naruto's grandpa.**

 **After calming Naruto down, making the man see more of his daughter in Naruto, because even before her amnesia she was always full of energy, even sometimes using her magic to prank mortals, the man then asked Naruto to go with him so he could be taught in their families way, making Naruto think that his grandpa was talking about secret ninja clan way, before Kakashi could talk or intervene, Naruto's grandfather held his hand out, while holding Naruto's shoulder with his other, freezing them in time, though Naruto thought it was a ninja technique only his family could do, never realising that the team and everything was frozen in time by his grandpa's magic.**

 **During which his grandpa explained that himself and Naruto's mother were not from here, they weren't even ninja's but in fact witches, after explaining that for him and Kushina to fit in, they both gave themselves chakra using magic, meaning Kushina could only remove her chakra herself.**

 **After realising that Naruto was brought up as a mortal, granted a chakra-using ninja mortal, he took Naruto to the one person who has spent more time with mortals and can better understand and teach Naruto, with the person being a close friend of the family and who just so happened to be married to a mortal, trying to give up magic. Samantha.**

 **Unfortunately, both Naruto and his grandpa 'popped' in surprising both Samantha and Darren, with Darren freaking out a bit, though Sam, calming Darren down, was happy to see her friend again, though she's surprised to see a young blond in orange clothes with him, though once everybody settled down, though Naruto mumbled to himself that they should've popped in front of the front-door first and knocked, while having some lemonade, causing his grandpa to twitch a bit, since his daughter was the same.**

 **After explaining what happened to Kushina and how he's asking Sam to teach Naruto how to use his magic, since she's married to Darren and knows how to interact better with mortals, though Darren was reluctant, he couldn't deny that Samantha teaching a mortal-raised witch is a reasonable idea, as long as Uncle Arthur doesn't get involved or that Endora gets wind of it and both try to use Naruto's magic to prank him, though Naruto was reluctant he could tell Darren wasn't too keen on being pranked, especially if magic was involved, so agreed to leave him be.**

 **Though there was nothing about pranking the nosy-neighbour along the way.**

 **Will Naruto go back to Konoha as a powerful Warlock or travel around with his grandpa, once his studying from his teacher Samantha has finished, to know more about the witch-world, maybe meeting a few witches his age along the way, that's up to the one who adopts this idea to decide.**

* * *

 **As for pairings, Naruto could travel other dimensions with his magic like his grandpa, after leaving a magic-marker for if he wanted to visit again.**

 **Though, like I said, if you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Bewitched.**


End file.
